


There's Too Many Dragons in this Freakin' Thing

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: [Except you can never have too many dragons.]In our world, there's a girl who can jump through worlds in order to collect ingredients for a world saving spell- now she just needs to get a magical marigold from Haikyuu- how? Getting a boyfriend is just a plus.





	There's Too Many Dragons in this Freakin' Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not actually from Pinterest, but is IS from a prompt. I'm taking a Creative Writing Class, and we did a Roll-A-Story, so it's still prompted. I wrote just about everything I have, prompt/planning wise. So there might be spoilers. Enjoy. I worked my butt off on this thing.
> 
> Character: A bus driver  
> -Yamaguchi Hotaru, 17yrs
> 
> Setting: Library  
> -And the gym  
> -And Hotaru's house  
> -And the inside of the book
> 
> Villain: A dragon with two heads  
> -There's, like, three dragons, infer
> 
> Problem: Long distance relationship  
> -Original was "having a Jewish family", had to reroll
> 
> Obstacles: Retrieve a magical marigold for a world saving spell  
> -Why a marigold of all things?
> 
> Goal: Kill the evil  
> -But I LIKE dragons!  
> End note: He didn't turn out evil.

        The library was dim, with only a few flickering lights. A few murmurs of others could be heard from across the room. 

        Hotaru enjoyed the books; they were her source of comfort and knowledge. With most of her hours spent as a bus driver in an attempt to pay school tuition for both her and her sister, there wasn't actually much time for her to come by the old building. 

        "Who dares disturb my slumber?" a voice boomed. 

        Ah, yes. And then there was the _dragon_. 

        All dark green, emerald scales with violet eyes on one head and glowing ruby ones on the other. Their heads and necks twisting together and back apart as they glowered at Hotaru. 

        Hotaru stepped forward, full of confidence. "It is I, Yamaguchi Hotaru," she stated. 

        The dragon breathed, smoke filling the area and wrapping around Hotaru like a tight rope. 

        She didn't move, she didn't breath. Not until the smoke was gone. 

        The dragon hummed, nodded its heads in her direction. "So it seems you have returned," the right head hissed. 

        "Aye," Hotatu agreed. "And I shall until there is nothing left to be done."

        With a nod, the left head turned and flicked out its tail, taking hold of a book from the shelf. With practiced ease, it flicked the book in Hotaru's direction. 

        The book landed neatly in Hotaru's outstretched palms. She turned it over in her hand to look at the cover. 

        "What is my mission?" she questioned, looking back up to the dragon. 

        Both heads breathed out a sparkling mist that swirled and bound together to create shape. 

        "Woah," Hotaru breathed out as she stepped around it. 

        "Find the marigold," the dragon instructed, "and bring it back so I may complete the spell."

        Hotaru looked in confusion from the book in her hands to the floating projection of the marigold. 

        "I've read this book before," she claimed, "and it doesn't have a thing to do with magic."

        The dragon breathed out deeply, smoke enveloping Hotaru completely.

        "You will find the flower," the dragon boomed. 

        And then he was gone. 

        In fact, the whole library was gone. Or perhaps it was Hotaru who was gone. She tried not to think about hopping between worlds. 

        Instead of the dusky night  of inside the library Hotaru left, she found herself outside, possibly midday. 

        She stood at the top of a hill, shaded by a tree. At the bottom of the hill was a school, and from her position Hotaru could faintly see a gym floor. 

        Loud shouts and cheers and the clap of balls slamming on the floor floated up to Hotaru. 

        Looking down, Hotaru found she was no longer in her work uniform but instead a plain, white tee-shirt and a pair of black shorts. A messenger bag was slung around her shoulders and she still carried the book, which she stuffed in her bag. 

        Just as she was looking up again, a group of boys exited the double doors. 

        Hotaru yelped when she saw them, falling backwards and struggling to crawl backwards up the hill. 

        The boys began running, none seeming to have noticed her. 

        No matter how many times she world jumped, she never truly got used to seeing her favorite characters come to life. 

        Her breath caught in her throat as they drew nearer.

        One of the smaller ones noticed her, causing Hotaru to squeak as she jumped and hid behind the tree. 

        "Who's there?!" the captain of the team demanded. 

        Hotaru shivered, reminded greatly of the dragon. 

        With a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the tree. 

        "Who are you?" The boy to speak was fair haired and hazel eyed. On of the kindest (but secretly saltiest, I mean, where do you think Tsukishima gets it from?) characters on the team Hotaru had learned from reading the series.

        "Yamaguchi Hotaru," she proclaimed, her heart beating erratically. 

        The entire team looked over to one of their smaller members; a freckled boy of incredible anxiety and nerves. He paled under their gazes. 

        "I've never met her before!" he exclaimed. 

        "Yamaguchi isn't that rare of a name," Hotaru pointed out, getting slightly defensive. "It's actually rather popular, is it not?"

        "Hey, hey, that's our school's logo!" The orange haired boy jumped about Hotaru, pointing to the logo on her bag. "Do you go to our school?!"

        "What?! N-No!" Hotaru exclaimed, trying in vain to hide the bag behind her. "I- I don't..."

        Looking at each of their faces, Hotaru could tell not one of them believed her. 

        Hotatu gulped, meeting a few of their eyes. "Erm, maybe- maybe I do?"

        The uncertainty in her voice went unnoticed as the one called Suga stepped forward. 

        "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice quiet and patient. 

        Hotaru refused to meet his eyes, her thoughts going faster than she could process. 

 _Think, Hotaru, think!_ she berated herself. _What can I tell them that won't make me sound crazy?!_

        "Kenma!" she suddenly burst out. 

        Everyone's attention was on her again, eyes wide in surprise. Hotaru could feel the heat in her cheeks, though they were hidden by horrified hands. 

        "K-Kozume Kenma," she muttered, her voice muffled by her palms. "I really admire him and wanted to watch the practice..."

        The one named Hinata was jumping up and down, his eyes lit up light stars. 

        "Kenma!" he shouted. " _Keeeeennnnnmmmmmaaaaa_! There's a girl who likes you!"

        Hotaru's face flushed again. "Noooooo! Wait!" She rushed down the hill just as Hinata jumped into the gym.

        Hinata opened his mouth, about to shout out his proclamation again, but Hotaru clasped a hand on his mouth before he could. 

        "I didn't mean it like that," she hissed, still crimson in the face. 

        It didn't matter what she said; ten minutes later Hotaru was sitting against the wall, not even three inches away from Kenma.

        Hotaru's knees were pulled up to her chest, her chin resting on top of them. She turned her head to look at Kenma. He was completely ignoring her, far too focused on the game in his hand to pay her any mind. 

        His eyebrows furrowed, just a bit, and he frowned at the game. He pushed a few more buttons before giving his sixth sigh of defeat.

        Yes, Hotaru had been counting. 

        Nibbling on her lip, Hotaru hesitantly reached out and tapped Kenma's shoulder. He barely looked at her out of the corner of his cat-like eye. 

        "Ah, er, need help?" she asked. "It's just, ah, my littler sister, Hikari- she's a bit of fanatic herself. She usually comes to me when there's a level she can't beat."

        Hotaru gave him a bright smile, hold her hand out with the palm up. Kenma looked between Hotaru's palm and face before slowly handing over the console. 

        The small screen showed a two headed dragon standing over Kenma's defeated avatar. 

        "You have to defeat the dragon to get the marigold," Kenma muttered. "Though why a marigold..."

 _Oh, the irony_ , Hotaru thought as she reset the game. 

        The only sound between the two of them was the quiet beeps each time Hotaru clicked a button and the sound effects as she fought the dragon. There was still the sounds of people running and jumping and shouting in the background, of course. 

        The word "Winner!" popped up on the screen and Hotaru passed it back to Kenma.

        "Wanna go out with me?" The question came out monotone and neutral, but still had Hotaru turning pink. 

        "Huh?! How- Wha- Huh?!"

        "You know, be my girlfriend."

        "Oh, seriously! Just because I beat a game you were having trouble with?"

        "Basically." Hotaru opened her mouth angrily, but Kenma continued as if he didn't notice her. Which he probably didn't, but I digress. "But it'll also get Kuroo off my back about getting a girlfriend. And I think you're cute."

        Hotaru faltered, her words her words escaping her. She ended up sighing, resting her cheek on her knees as she continued to watch Kenma. 

_How can he be so calm about asking someone out?_

        "I don't actually live in this area, you know..."

        "I'm okay with a long distance relationship."

        Hotaru visualized pulling her hair out and wondered how crazy that would make her seem. 

        But she had no idea how long it'd take her to find a magical marigold in a non-magical book. What'd she have to lose?

        "Okay," Hotaru finally said. "I'll be your girlfriend."

        "So, we're dating now?"

        "Yup."

        The two sat there in complete silence (well, almost complete) for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. 

 _What do I have to lose?_ Hotaru repeated the question in her head as she looked over at Kenma. 

        "Since I'm your girlfriend, can I kiss you? Just, like, on the cheek or... something."

        "Go ahead." It was the same monotone he used with everything, but nonetheless, Hotaru leaned over and gave a quick press of her lips to Kenma's cheek. 

        She giggled when, after she'd moved away, she saw Kenma's cheeks dusted pink, practically glowing. 

        But they weren't the only things that were glowing. 

        Hotaru quickly pulled her bag close to her, hoping no one else had noticed the glow coming from inside it. 

        Tentatively, Hotaru lifted the flap. The book that had brought Hotaru to the world had begun glowing. But nestled in its pages was a glowing golden marigold. One that had definitely _not_ been there before. 

        Hotaru let out a squeak, knowing full well what the glowing book meant. 

        "I- I have to go," she said hurriedly, standing and pulling her bag over her shoulder. 

        "Can I see you tomorrow?" Kenma asked, for the first time looking up at Hotaru.

        Hotaru bit her lip and hesitated. She nodded, giving him a broken smile. "Sure."

        Before he could respond again, Hotaru ran from the gym and back to the top of the hill. She didn't want to think about the lie to Kenma.

        Just as Hotaru pulled the book and marigold out of her bag, they beamed their brightest. 

        The light enveloped Hotaru and she had to shield her eyes. When it faded, she was back in the library.

        "So you've returned," the dragon hissed, smoke leave its nostrils and wrapping around the flower like a hand.

        Hotaru groaned and began pacing irritably. "I get my first boyfriend and I don't even get to keep him for twenty minutes!" she complained, pulling at her hair. "It's _so_ unfair-"

        Hotaru's rant was cut off as a weight landed on her chest. She looked up at the dragon in confusion after examining the necklace: a simple silver chain with a golden marigold on it. 

        "What is this?" she questioned. 

        If dragons could look smug, then this one certainly did. "A reward for completing your quest," it stated. "This charm shall allow you passage between worlds with little effort on your part. Now, I must go complete this spell before my dratted brother destroys the whole world with one of his little experiments."

        In the blink of an eye, the dragon was gone. Leaving Hotaru alone.

        She made her way out of the library, walking home to the apartment she and her sister shared. 

        When Hotaru got home, Hikari was laying on her stomach playing a game.

        "Hey sis. What'd you do today?" Hikari asked without looking up. 

        "Oh, you know. Went to the library, played a game, watched some volleyball practice, got a boyfriend."

        Hikari hummed. "I didn't know you were into volleyb-" There was a crash and a clatter as Hotaru hung her coat up. Hikari picked herself up off the floor and looked at Hotaru over the back of the couch. "You got a boyfriend?! Am I gonna meet him?!"

        Hotaru turned away from Hikari with a smile, clutching the necklace. "Nah, you're probably not going to. But I'm gonna see him tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow_.


End file.
